Golden guns girls
by breakable bird
Summary: Y no toques el cadáver. — Sasuke/Sakura.


**note. **naruto © masashi kishimoto.  
><strong>.&amp;<strong> para laura (lots of love, arrr!). this is _weird_.

* * *

><p><strong>— golden guns girls<strong>  
>by breakable bird<p>

.

.

.

.

.

Tienen catorce años la primera vez que se ven y Sakura dice:

—¿Sabías que las cucarachas sobreviven aproximadamente por una semana después de que las decapitas?

Se sienta a su lado con descaro, empujando su mochila con la cadera. Es evidente que es una marca de la asocialidad de Sasuke y sus pocas ganas de entablar una conversación civilizada con toda aquella persona que no le amenace con un cocodrilo, pero ella parece desconocer el hecho. Se ve rara. Es rara, de hecho, pero eso Sasuke no lo sabe todavía. Tiene el pelo rosa chicle, los ojos verde manzana, la piel dorada melocotón. Es como uno de esos sueños macabros en vez de una especie de hada simpática, sin embargo, porque sus pestañas son espesas y negras, y le sonríe enseñando los dientes. Cuando gira la cabeza el pálido brillo blanco desaparece.

—Me lo dijo mi vecino Naruto —continúa como si nada—. Aparentemente, las malditas afortunadas siguen vivas perfectamente. Me pregunto si tienen el cerebro en el trasero.

Parece reflexionar. Su cara bonita es terriblemente seria.

—Las cucarachas son asquerosas, pero no sé qué no daría para poder seguir viva si me decapitan —hace la mímica; desliza un dedo en el aire justo frente a su cuello con una mueca burlona de labios—. ¿No te da curiosidad averiguar quién va por ahí decapitando cucarachas?

Es una pregunta fácil.

—Psicópatas.

Lo dice sin pensarlo. Es un poquito hilarante y un poquito morboso, como ver a su gato, Kiku, perseguir ratones con sus torpes patas y luego devorarlos con apariencia satisfecha, pequeños huesos crujiendo y sangre resbalándole por los bigotes.

Kiku es un buen gato.

—Y personalmente —dice la chica, asintiendo como si Sasuke acabara de decir algo insoportablemente brillante—, yo decapitaría grillos. No creo tener tendencias psicópaticas, ¿aunque puedes saber eso realmente? ¡¿Puedes? —menea un dedo—. Pues no sé.

Mueve las cejas. Se inclina.

—Se me ha olvidado la idea...

—Grillos.

—Oh. ¡Sí! Grillos. Ya sabes que los grillos son irritantes.

No lo sabe, la verdad. No lo sabe en absoluto porque Sasuke piensa en cosas diferentes a grillos, cucarachas y decapitaciones.

—Y dañinos. Leí que se comen la mitad de las cosechas en países tercermundistas —medita esto, pensativa—. Está genial que Japón sea una potencia mundial, pero los grillos siempre son un peligro. Si no tuvieran cabeza y fueran un poquito más como la horrible perfección de las cucarachas, entonces podrían sobrevivir y conservaríamos la especie, pero no matarían de hambre a niños huesudos de pelo bonito. ¿No te parece?

Su tono razonable es espeluznante.

—Y luego simplemente se morirían de hambre como las cucarachas.

Da un suspiro feliz. Se acomoda incorrectamente a su lado. Lleva una falda de jean y calzas de un rojo casi doloroso, y sus piernas se rozan cuando ella alisa su camiseta, respira profundo, echa la cabeza hacia atrás y mira el techo.

Sasuke tiene catorce años y nueva información acerca de grillos y cucarachas cuando sabe que Haruno Sakura va a ser su final.

* * *

><p>—Hay un cadáver en mi cocina, Sasuke-kun. Así que, um... llámame, ¿vale?<p>

Lo primero que piensa es _así que al final lo ha hecho._

No es una sorpresa de verdad que acaben así, piensa Sasuke. Sakura está desequilibrada, sufre bipolaridad y, en sus noches más confidentes, le murmura acerca de esa voz que susurra bromas y consejos en su cabeza, pero también la alienta a golpear a la gente con sillas o a decirle a Kin, de la clase de al lado, que el cabello por el que tanto regaña a Tayuya-chan está muchísimo mejor que ese estropajo que lleva colgando a todas partes. _Me preocupa mucho que me diga las respuestas de los examenes de matemáticas porque sé que la voz soy yo, y soy sonámbula, así que... Bueno, miro muchas películas de espías, Sasuke-kun._

Le cuenta planes detallados para la dominación mundial, lo llama a horas intrusivas de la mañana y habla acerca de conspiraciones hechas por Disney para envenenar a las jóvenes mentes femeninas en crecimiento porque está científicamente comprobado que las mujeres tienen un gen extra y superior y los hombres desaparecerán y están desesperados, mientras que es más posible que las mujeres puedan adaptarse. _Partenogénesis es la clave, Sasuke-kun_. Cree en las hadas, en Peter Pan, en las historias de piratas y todos los viernes de la tercera semana del mes se compra veintisiete cajas de pocky de fresa. Canta canciones como «Juega conmigo o te corteré la cabeza» y, el día que cumple quince años, le confiesa que siente un interés romántico, sexual y de otros tipos por él.

—En resumen, que me gustas, Sasuke-kun. Naruto se ha puesto muy raro cuando se lo dije, pero hay una especie de empatía, supongo. Cuando éramos pequeños yo le gustaba a Naruto desde que golpeé a Zaku con mi pala... —ante la mirada vagamente alarmada de Sasuke, aclara—, aunque no era de verdad, no tienes que verte tan preocupado. De plástico. Para jugar en la caja de arena, que por cierto siempre me ha parecido muy sospechosa, también, porque sabes de los gatos, ¿no? ¿Es que las personas creen que los gatos y los perros que viven en la calle no tienen necesidades como cada gato y perro que tiene un hogar donde dormir y una alfombra donde acurrucarse? Porque eso es muy inmaduro. Y estúpido —da una palmada—. Cajas de arena. Vaya ridiculez.

Después apenas lo menciona pero a él no se le va de la mente. Sakura es guapa. Guapa, de verdad. Incluso después de probar los efectos del alcohol robándole una botella de whisky a su vieja vecina alcohólica, Chiyo-sama, es guapa, inclinada sobre su baño, con el cabello cortado en puntas disparejas, la piel pegajosa, sudorosa, riéndose como la maniática compulsiva que es, contándole un cuento acerca de mariposas transparentes y _ver a Mick Jagger bailar me pone, Sasuke-kun._ Divaga. Su mente no parece procesar que hay cosas que la gente se guarda.

Sakura está abierta pero protegida porque todo lo simpática y sociable que es, en su extraña manera, es peligroso. Tiene esa sonrisa que Sasuke, a sus quince, ya sabe reconocer: bordes suaves, labios rojos, pestañas pesadas. Dice peligro porque Sakura podría hacer cosas con aquellos que se quedasen luego de grillos y decapitaciones, luego de cucarachas, luego de su discurso de _las madres son arpías y tenemos suerte_, le dice, tiembla, aprieta los muslos y se raspa las rodillas contra la cerámica fría, _tenemos suerte, Sasuke-kun_.

—Por qué, Sakura.

Le gusta su nombre. Le gusta su frente y su ropa descolorida que no pega, le gustan sus manos, pequeñas y rápidas y hábiles, le gusta que intente imponerse la cleptomanía a fuerza de robarle lápices, cuadernos, música, camisetas, le gusta que nunca lleve pantalones, no importa el frío que haga, le gusta que cuando esté excitada se le trabe la lengua y chille como una condenada porque no puede decir lo que quiere y no-hablar es su peor tortura. Le gusta su lengua roja, los incontables brazaletes que se cuelga en las muñecas para recordar fechas, cumpleaños, exámenes, para recordar su nombre y sus días, sus penas. A sus padres.

Le cuenta la historia de su vida sin soltar la botella de whisky. Sus dedos se ponen blancos alrededor del cristal.

—Mi mamá tuvo algo llamado «negación del embarazo». Quiere decir que no reconoció que estaba embarazada. Tenía dieciséis años y mi padre tenía veintisiete así que, bueno, no fue algo planeado. Supongo que la entiendo. Mi madre es muy guapa, ¿sabes? Más guapa que yo, y Naruto me dijo una vez que Choji le dijo que Shino escuchó que Kiba piensa que soy sexy —se ríe, y se le corta el sonido a intervalos como una radio mal sintonizada. Sasuke se sienta a su lado, respirando lento para sentirla a ella, con su silencio a rastras porque Sakura habla más que suficiente, jugando con el encendedor que siempre lleva pero nunca enciende y mirándola a través de mechones de pelo oscuro y lacio, afilados como cuchillas y palabras y _qué no daría por ser una cucaracha. Cualquier cosa. Un fantasma capaz de vivir sin corazón_.

Odia los bichos.

—No es que no «se diera cuenta», ¿vale, Sasuke-kun? No te vayas a equivocar. Le dijeron. Lo supo. Toda la escuela lo supo. Iba a un colegio para chicas muy prestigiosa y tuvieron que retirarla al poco tiempo porque los rumores eran demasiados. Pero ella siguió como siempre; pintándose los labios y arreglándose el cabello, escabulléndose con el hijo del vecino a ver carreras de autos ilegales —bosteza. Se le ve un colmillo puntiagudo y pequeño. Sasuke la siente deslizarse más cerca, su corazón se acelera, piensa en libros de Haruki Murakami y jazz y el chocolate al que Sakura siempre sabe cuando la besa en sus sueños, sólo que de verdad no sueña esas tonterías estúpidas.

Ella tiene nubes bajo la piel.

—Y mi padre no hizo mucho, tengo que reconocerlo. Es un buen chico ahora, más o menos, pero aún así, mi madre fue la que se bajó de su lugar al mirarlo dos veces. No sé por qué lo hizo. Quiero a mi padre, Sasuke-kun, pero mi madre podría haber conseguido algo quince, veinte, treinta veces mejor. Bonita, inteligente, simpática. Iba a clases de danza, de inglés, de francés y era la presidenta de su clase. La verdad es que no me lo creo ni yo. Follaron medio por accidente en un auto después de una fiesta y ocho meses y dos semanas después aparecí yo.

Le resulta raro cuando usa palabrotas, piensa Sasuke. Tiene el mismo aspecto refinado de Maiko, su madre. Sólo que parece más contenta con lo imperfecto y lo oscuro y lo triste, ama todo lo que es, todo lo que la define, todo lo que esconde, ama lo que posee y lo que desea y ama a Sasuke.

Sakura ama a Sasuke.

Qué condena más terrible.

—Me crié con mi abuela. Ella está enferma. Esquizofrenia —lo dice sin parpadear. Con una mano finita, se aparta el cabello de la cara pero no lo consigue muy bien que digamos. Sonríe—. Los fines de semana hacíamos algo divertido, como ir a pasear al centro comercial del brazo, ella vestida como Cherrie Currie y yo como Rita Hayworth. ¿Has visto sus películas, Sasuke-kun? Son muy _vintage_. Cine negro. Del tipo donde los hombres llevan revólveres en el bolsillo de la gabardina y las chicas atrevidas llevan fajos de billetes entre los pechos —se palpa, se toca. Es terriblemente indecente y lo parece y Sasuke quiere tanto besarla que le dan ganas de tirarse de un edificio, tragarse la luna, volverse líquido y suave, hasta que quede únicamente lo necesario para devorarla a ella de vuelta.

Se siente como asfixiándose.

—Confieso que tengo la fantasía de sonreír de lado y luego sacarme un montón de billetes del escote. Moverme un poco en el asiento, enseñando la abertura del vestido, y luego apoyar un codo en el bar y ofrecerlo todo. Tengo que llevar guantes negros. Los guantes negros son muy importantes. He pensado en formar parte de la mafia, Sasuke-kun. Ser yakuza. Me llamarían gran hermana, ¿no? Me casaría con el jefe y tendría un hijo de apariencia ruda que no lo es tanto, como Casanova-kun, o una hija masculina que intentara rendir con las expectativas de todos, como Kusunoki-chan.

No tiene ni puta idea de lo que está hablando. Sakura se mueve, se acomoda entre sus piernas. Lo abraza como si fuera un animal de felpa. Huele a alcohol y a chica y un poquito a sexo y Sasuke no puede créerselo. De no ser porque le ha dicho con todas las letras que le quiere, pensaría que ella es incluso más asexual que él mismo.

—Miro demasiado animé —dice al final—, pero a mí sí que me gustaría tener un harén, que lo sepas, Sasuke-kun.

Se duerme murmurando que bailar es como hacerlo con ropa. _Algún día debes bailar conmigo_.

* * *

><p>—Hola, Sasuke-kun—<em>pero qué carajo fue eso, <em>estúpido de mierda—uh, perdona que te moleste, _ohdiosmío imbécil ¿qué ha sido eso?_... Es que quiero ir al baño y no sé... Acabo de ver esta película de terror sobre una muñeca. Fue espeluznante. ¡Encuentra la maldita pelota, zopenco! ¡Vamos, patea! ¡Patea te digo! ¡SÍ! ¡SÍ, SASUKE-KUN, ANOTÓ!

Mira el reloj. Se frota los ojos, apoya la mejilla contra la almohada tibia. Las tres y cuarenta y ocho de la mañana y Sakura le llama porque quiere ir al baño mientras mira un partido de fútbol. Inesperadamente, encuentra los deportes apasionantes, y aunque admite (con esa cara seria y nada-de-bromas que pone a veces) que el trasero de chicos altos y morenos en pantalones cortos es un factor relevante, no es el principal. Le gustan las jugadas y las técnicas y los pases espectaculares y no soporta—

—vamos perdiendo. Reza por mí, Sasuke-kun.

sakura sí cree en dios.

—Sakura —dice. Le suena la voz ronca, rasposa, y ella se calla de inmediato porque a pesar de ser como una máquina programada para divagar hasta sobre el queso, nunca lo interrumpe y escucha cada palabra que se digna a pronunciar. _Me gusta tu voz, Sasuke-kun_, le dice un día. _La verdad es que me gusta todo sobre en ti en cualquier sentido, físico, psicológico, filosófico. Sexual. Esto de las urgencias es interesante_—. Por qué llamas.

—Nunca usas tono de pregunta, Sasuke-kun. Lo he notado. Es una especie de costumbre, supongo. Yo sí que uso tonos de pregunta pero hablo tanto que debo de haberme acostumbrado a charlar como si estuviera escribiendo. ¡Da un pase ahora mismo, gilipollas! Naruto siempre exclama todo. ¡Hola, Sakura-chan! ¡Cómo estás, Sakura-chan! ¡Un pase te digo! Y eso me recuerda, ¿por qué todavía no lo has conocido? Cuando vienes a mi casa siempre logras distraerme. Qué rudo, Sasuke-kun. ¡Hazme caso, hombre, un maldito pase!

—Sino pasa nada entonces para qué llamas.

Es una frase terroríficamente larga.

Sakura gimotea.

—Es que vi esta película, Sasuke-kun, ¿vale? Había una muñeca de tamaño real, muy guapa y toda la onda, con esos tirabuzones que te quedas, «qué monada», pero luego lo piensas de verdad y es como que, ¿quién se podría algo así? Al fin dio un pase, me alegro, no se puede quedar con toda la atención. Excepto en el manga no se ve nada bien. Y en fin, que la madre de la chica le compraba esta muñeca... eso ya lo he dicho, voy a proseguir. La muñeca estaba viva. Claro. Las muñecas siempre están vivas. ¡Maldición, le quitaron el balón! Me he fijado, también, que los ayudantes de los héroes y heroínas suelen ser chicos pequeños, o seres mágicos que viven en una forma de bajo consumo de energía, y se ven adorables pero les resta dignidad. Ow, eso debió doler. Claro que vi a Sakura-chan capturar las cartas, y déjame decirte, Kero-chan era—

—Sakura.

—Sí, bueno, y entonces la muñeca intentaba usurpar el lugar de la chica en la familia porque era como una versión más bonita y más mala de Pinocho, pero con tetas. ¡Ten cuidado ahí o perderás! Y esta chica, la de verdad me refiero, aunque sí, en serio, la muñeca lo hacía todo mejor, hasta quedarse quieta en un rincón fingiendo que tu madre no está enfadada porque tu padre sigue recibiendo llamadas sospechosas de la secretaria... ¡OH, DIOS! Ah, falsa alarma. Mi padre no tiene secretaria, ¿tu padre tiene secretaria, no, Sasuke-kun? Dile a Mikoto-san que debe tener cuidado, nunca puedes fiarte de las secretarias. Son como las azafatas, malas por vocación.

—_Sakura_.

—En resumen, vi una película increíble, Sasuke-kun. Y estoy asustada todavía porque fue realmente, realmente increíble y entonces estaba este increíble final que incluía canibalismo y bragas blancas, joder, cómo me gustan las bragas blancas... Deja que cambio el canal, no me puedo concentrar. Ya. Y quiero ir al baño, Sasuke-kun, pero me da miedo ir sola. Mi casa está a oscuras.

—Y tu abuela.

—Se enfada cuando la despierto entre las dos y las cinco porque dice que ese es el período sagrado en este lugar. Es cuando aprovecho para mirar animé que sospecho que podría caer en el borde de underground o leer mangas con mucho fanservice. Todavía tiene esa idea en la cabeza de que necesito casarme y tener bebés que hablan idioma bebé y te sonríen cuando los miras, pero me gustaría críar a mis hijas justo como me crió ella: sin tener idea de lo que estaba haciendo. Ya lo intentó con mi madre, de todas formas, y creo que quedó bastante bien, ¿no? Y me hizo a mí. Nuestra estirpe está bien.

—Prende la luz y ve al baño —se muerde un bostezo—. Y déjame dormir, maldita sea.

—Pero Sasuke-kun, si la muñeca aparece e intenta comerse mi pulmón, ¿qué se supone que hago?

—¿Y qué diablos voy a hacer yo a través del teléfono? —espeta él, torpe e irritable y espeso, como si el sueño fuera miel y almíbar ahogándolo con paciencia.

Sakura no se inmuta.

—Pues Dios sabrá. No me cuelgues o volveré a llamar las veces que sea necesario. Estoy caminando por las escaleras ahora... Sabes, Sasuke-kun, no puedo dejar de pensar en tus bebés y en mis bebés, por lo que he llegado a la conclusión de que tendremos bebés.

Suena muy personal, piensa. «Tendremos». Como si... él y ella...

—He reflexionado y encuentro que hay una alta posibilidad de que algún día mi atracción irrevocable sea recíproca. Soy la única chica que dejas que se acerque a ti, excepto Karin-chan en clases de biología, y considerando que ella tiene mejores pechos que yo, aún le hablas menos que a mí, pero eso es evidente porque me hablas más que a nadie. Sólo quería dejar en claro que puedes tener tus opciones abiertas y yo esperaré sin presionarte.

A Sasuke le dan ganas de colgarse con el cable del teléfono.

—Vale, Sakura.

—Eso es lo que pensé, también. Hey, llegué. Deja que me bajo las bragas.

Casi deja caer el teléfono porque de repente está ardiendo. O son sus manos, o son sus orejas, o es su nuca o su cara o su piel entera porque se imagina a Sakura con el teléfono sujeto entre el hombro y el cuello, con sus manos de niña y esas largas medias que le gusta usar, porque «son _moe _y sexualmente atractivas sin ser una insinuación directa como un escote o que se me vea el tirante del sujetador». Tiene razones para todo, piensa.

La escucha sentarse, y luego su respiración.

—Está muy quieto aquí. Dime algo, Sasuke-kun.

_No puedo creer que estés haciendo esto._

—Háblame acerca de esa película —pide, resignado. Áspero. Condescendiente. Sakura se ríe.

—Muy bien. La mejor muñeca malvada de la historia de las muñecas malvadas...

Se toca despacio para que ella no lo escuche.

* * *

><p>Pero Sakura ya tiene dieciséis cuando le cuenta lo del cadáver. Está llegando a casa cuando escucha la contestadora y se congela en el vestíbulo, parpadeando suavemente como un búho, vigilante, incrédulo.<p>

Ambos van a una escuela especial para niños superdotados, o «una escuela para el eterno resplandor de una mente con demasiados recuerdos», como lo llama Sakura.

Sasuke no es para nada como Sakura. Le gustan las matemáticas, la lógica, el frío, la nieve, las bufandas demasiado largas. Le gustan las chaquetas de cuero y el rock alternativo y las películas sobre asesinos, gente enferma, gente loca. Sobre los muertos y los vivos y crecer y arruinarlo todo a lo grande. No habla mucho. Con nadie. Pero le gusta Sakura. Le gusta como le gusta mentir y robarle un trago de vodka a la botella que su madre guarda en la alacena más alta de la cocina, como masturbarse y luego quedarse yaciendo sobre las sábanas, pegajoso y húmedo, pálido, deslucido, torpe, deseándola más que nada y sabiendo que si alguna vez le dice que sí cuando ella pregunta, «¿puedo besarte, Sasuke-kun?», cuando se separe de él Sakura va a tener su alma y su corazón y su espíritu en la garganta.

Ya los tiene, virtualmente hablando. Por supuesto. Pero Sasuke los esconde detrás de los pliegues de su tristeza pesada, oscura como una manta.

* * *

><p>—¿Cómo que un cadáver?<p>

Por una vez, hay un borde de nervios en su voz. Por primera vez en su vida, de verdad. Sakura se ríe como una chiquilla en el teléfono.

—Pues sí. Puedo ver su cerebro. Es bastante asqueroso, pero fascinante. ¿Por qué será que a los humanos les atraen las cosas como éstas, Sasuke-kun? Me refiero a que no experimento ningún sentimiento necrofílico de algún tipo, pero hay sangre en la alfombra. Cuando la abuela vuelva de ver a su amante y su mejor amiga en Hokkaido, se enfadará sino lo he limpiado. Dice que puedo hacer lo que quiera mientras no termine embarazada o adicta a las drogas.

—Genial —murmura—. ¿Quién es?

—El profesor de historia de Naruto, Hatake Kakashi-san. Es una historia un poco larga, Sasuke-kun.

Guarda silencio. Sakura toma aire.

—Pues bien, aparentemente el padre de Hatake-san estaba en una pandilla cuando era joven. Lo llamaban el Colmillo Blanco... ¿No te parece distorsionadamente romántico? Apuesto a que su madre iba junto a él en el instituto y se preocupaba y le curaba las heridas cuando regresaba de una de sus estúpidas, varoniles peleas... Me dan ganas de abrazar algo sólo de pensarlo.

—Sakura —dice, crudo y feroz porque _hay un cadáver en la cocina de Sakura _y si por cosas del destino la culpan, no sabe lo que va a hacer por dejarla libre—. Concéntrate.

—Cierto. Lo siento, Sasuke-kun. Así que... el hijo de mi vecina, Chiyo-sama, también estaba en una pandilla. Él y el padre de Hatake-san eran enemigos o algo así, y un día, en una de sus tantas peleas, el padre de Hatake-san iba un poco borracho y apuñaló al hijo de Chiyo-sama... Y se desangró hasta morir en un callejón.

Suena inadecuadamente alegre. Simpática, interesada. Como diciendo «ya, ha sucedido, pero no ha sido tan malo». Es en momentos como estos que Sasuke realmente se da cuenta de que Sakura tiene voces en la cabeza y cambia de enfadada a feliz en un microsegundo y no puede vivir en paz sino sabe que tiene pocky suficiente hasta su siguiente compra escondido bajo sus bragas en el último cajón de su armario.

Está loca. No en el sentido gracioso, divertido en que se lo dicen los adolescentes porque es genial ser el imprudente del grupo. Sakura está loca, majara, demente, tiene algo mal en la cabeza, algo que no le funciona y la hace hablar de cucarachas y películas y divagar, divagar como sino pudiera quedarse con lo que tiene adentro porque la verdad es que no puede. No es capaz. Las cosas rotas ocupan mucho espacio, como una caja de juguetes olvidada pero no perdida que sigue allí y nadie la usa y—

Y Sasuke la quiere, también.

(Vaya mierda más jodida.)

Se siente como si un caleidoscopio se lo estuviera comiendo. Lo mira por todas partes, con cristales rojosnegrosrosa y él no sabe a dónde correr porque incluso sin cabeza ella lo persigue. _Juega conmigo o te cortaré los brazos. Juega conmigo o te cortaré las piernas._

Juega conmigo o te cortaré la cabeza.

La quiere tanto que Sasuke(-kun) está loco por asociación. Las palabras son sus cadenas, sus martirios; Sakura que habla hasta por los codos, por si acaso, por si hace frío, por si se siente solo. Le gusta el verano y la primavera y las hojas caídas y los últimos días de los cerezos porque dice que entonces las flores están más bonitas.

(Te quiero, Sakura.)

Y no lo dice porque cómo va a decirle una cosa así.

—Y entonces —agrega Sakura, cansada de esperar que Sasuke le pida que continúe. Su chico de pocas palabras, de muchos silencios—. Ya sabes que Chiyo-sama nunca estuvo muy bien de la cabeza. Todavía me acuerdo cuando hizo como que se había colgado el día que vino su hermano menor de visita. Tenía cejas graciosas, pero me recordó a Goth. Me gustaría vestirme como la víctima de un asesino en serie —confiesa entonces, como si se le hubiera ocurrido de repente—. ¿No crees que sería interesante, Sasuke-kun?

—¿Por qué hay un cadáver en tu cocina?

—Oh. Sí, verdad. Chiyo-sama dijo que de verdad odió al padre de Hatake-san porque ¿cómo se atreve a ir por allí desangrando hijos? En todo caso, el padre de Hatake-san murió cuando tenía unos veinticinco años. Aunque tuvo un hijo, Hatake-san. Y Chiyo-san dice que son tan iguales, no pudo controlarse. Lo persiguió con sus palillos de tejer e intentó enterrárselas en el ojo, así que Hatake-san, que estaba hablando con Naruto, me empujó cuando me asomé a mirar por qué Naruto estaba gritando de nuevo y entró a mi departamento, pero Chiyo-sama le dio en la cabeza con un tostador un par de veces y dejó de moverse. Hacía una especie de temblor raro, Sasuke-kun. Estertores se llaman, ¿no? Se veía gracioso. Estertores —repite—. Y me estaba preguntando si podrías venir a ayudarme a deshacerme del cadáver o algo. No me gustaría que Chiyo-sama se fuera a la cárcel. La cárcel no es para personas seniles. Además, apuesto que le va a dar vergüenza decir qué hizo entre todas esa gente ruda y con bigote... «Maté a un profesor de historia con un tostador». Entiendo su humillación.

—Voy a estar allí en diez minutos. No toques nada —toma aire, respira hondo. Cierra los ojos—. _Sakura_. No toques _nada_.

—Es que la sangre—

—_Nada_.

—¡Vale, Sasuke-kun!

* * *

><p>Aún así, la encuentra arrodillada junto al dichoso cuerpo. Hatake Kakashi es un hombre alto, desgarbado como si nunca hubiera salido completamente de la adolescencia, de cabello rígido y gris. Lleva la cara casi completamente cubierta por una máscara y un protector de frente que le cae sobre un ojo. Sakura está de rodillas a su lado, examinando con atención el fluido viscoso que le sale de la cabeza, ignorando el tostador que yace a su lado, triste en toda su manchada gloria roja.<p>

—Qué estás haciendo allí.

—Hola, Sasuke-kun. ¡Gracias por venir a ayudarme!

En el sofá hay un chico desparramado. Es delgado, moreno, con tres cicatrices en cada mejilla y un pelo rubio que casi ofende la vista. Se viste de naranjo y va descalzo, y duerme tranquilo, quieto, como si no tuviera huesos.

—Ése es Naruto —dice Sakura, sonriente—. Mi otro vecino, ¿te acuerdas? Lo ha visto todo conmigo y se ha desmayado. Dijo «¡eso es asqueroso!» y cayó como un peso muerto. ¡Fue muy gracioso!

Sasuke asiente, observa alrededor. La casa de Sakura es una escena del crimen. Se siente como si algo estuviera creciendo en su pecho, oprimiéndolo, impidiéndole pensar con claridad. Como raíces venenosas que se esparcen por todas partes, que le dan ganas de abrazarla y besarla y meterle la lengua hasta la garganta, tocarla entre las piernas, bajo la camiseta, bajo el sujetador, lamer su estómago, recostarse sobre ella con libertad descarada. Sentir su boca húmeda devolviéndole los gestos, sus manos frescas buscar entre los caminos de su cuerpo. No se entiende a sí mismo. _Quién se pone caliente cuando hay un cadáver en la habitación_.

Al menos no estaba caliente por el cadáver, de eso puede alegrarse.

Comprueba su pulso, pero es real: Hatake Kakashi está muerto. Muerto con todas las letras. Su corazón no late, sus pulmones no respiran. Sasuke lo mira, a ése hombre pálido y de aspecto plácido y no se lo cree. Sakura parece a punto de estallar de la emoción.

—Sasuke-kun, crees que puedo...

—No.

La toma de la muñeca y la arrastra hasta el pasillo. Sakura intenta decirle algo («Sasuke-kun, oye...») pero no escucha y en lugar de eso camina hasta la puerta medio abierta de Chiyo, setenta años y ojos malhumorados. Una boca sucia pero inteligente, siempre oliendo a alcohol y cigarrillos. _Algunas ancianas se refugian en los juegos de bingo y grupos de terapia en asilos. Chiyo-sama simplemente eligió algo más divertido_, había dicho Sakura. Probablemente tenía razón. Sí, tenía razón, piensa Sasuke. Está furioso cuando ve la sonrisa maliciosa que tiene esa vieja malvada en la cara.

(¿Quién tiene el descaro de sonreír cuando se cuelga en medio de su propia sala de estar?)

* * *

><p>—Traté de decirte, Sasuke-kun —dice Sakura cuando los policías se apartan un momento para murmurar entre ellos, mirarlos de reojo y menear la cabeza—. Pero ibas tan rápido que no me dio tiempo. Perdona. ¿Estás enfadado?<p>

—No.

—Ah. ¡Qué bien! —lo abraza, incómoda y ligera, sonriendo, bonita y pequeña—. Me alegro, Sasuke-kun.

Le dan ganas de decirle «compórtate, chica» porque los policías parecen reprobadores y su amigo todavía sigue mirando la mancha de sangre en el suelo. La abuela de Sakura grita en el auricular a un policía de espeso bigote y ojos pequeños. Es una mujer alta, delgada, con arrugas de la risa y de la furia y largo cabello de un fucsia descolorido atado en un moño mal hecho. Manos de artista, como Sakura. Su pequeño departamento se apretuja entre plantas que crecen como si la residencia Haruno fuera una selva y cuadros a medio hacer, retratos casi robados.

—Ha sido casi gracioso como ha sonado —dice Sakura cuando una policía de mirada severa se le acerca—. Quiero decir, bueno, no, pero sí. Como cuando te haces crujir los dedos, pero más pegajoso. Fue incómodo también porque Chiyo-sama tenía esa cara frenética que pones sólo cuando te exasperas y siguió golpeando a Hatake-san con la tostadora mucho rato. Me dio miedo acercarme, y además, Naruto no iba a dejarme.

—¡Esa vieja estaba loca, se lo digo! —grita Naruto desde el pasillo. Su voz es clara, veraniega, e irritante. Sasuke la detesta al instante, sobre todo porque _Sakura-chan estás bien Sakura-chan te pasó algo Sakura-chan quién es ése_ el tal Naruto es más estúpido que una piedra.

Insultando a las piedras.

—Entonces Chiyo-sama se rió —continúa Sakura, agitando la cabeza. Se aparta un mechón de pelo de la frente y mira con ojos claros y neutrales a la oificial, que parece súbitamente perturbada por esa pareja tan peculiar, una niña no-hada con bordes mal terminados y un chico oscuro, tranquilo, listo para moverse al menor ataque (contra ella)—. Dijo «¡ah, ya me siento mucho mejor!» y se fue corriendo igual que esas personas que hacen protestas, o bromas extrañas, y se pasean sin ropa por la calle. Pero Chiyo-sama estaba vestida. Se fue a su departamento y Naruto empezó a gritar porque el cerebro de Hatake-san se estaba esparciendo en la alfombra. Sasuke-kun va a mi escuela y es mi mejor amigo, así que lo llamé para lo que lo ayudara porque me han dicho que soy socialmente incompetente.

Parpadea.

—Eso fue rudo —musita pensativamente—. Soy muy simpática.

La policía tiene toda la cara de creérselo.

* * *

><p>Se van después de lo que parece años.<p>

Sakura toma siestas apoyada en su hombro y Sasuke finge que no se siente como el crío más estúpido del mundo cuando los ojos calmos de su hermano mayor se posan sobre él. Itachi toma toda la responsabilidad, promete decirle a sus padres y firma un par de sinsentidos burocráticos que Sakura denomina «basura política para hacernos pensar que hacen algo». Itachi se queda de pie junto a ellos.

—¿Vienes?

Su voz es suave, amable como el chocolate caliente. Sasuke agita imperceptiblemente la cabeza, pero Itachi asiente y se marcha, escuchando todo el tiempo la cháchara de Naruto y sus comentarios de _loca como una cabra espero que Sakura-chan esté bien así que el idiota es tu hermano_.

Sakura se mueve torpemente.

—Mh, Sasuke-kun —murmura.

La besa porque ya no sabe que otra cosa hacer. Sus labios son más suaves de lo que espera. Se detiene en eso y lo piensa porque es curioso, extraño. Suena como uno de esos clichés, pero es la verdad. Suave. Delicado. Es tan Sakura y tan no-Sakura, como los negativos de una fotografía. Lleva medias verde limón, una falda de una tela rígida pero bonita y una camiseta ancha de un rojo intenso.

(Me gusta el rojo, Sasuke-kun.)

Su boca es cálida, acogedora. No parece sorprendida en lo absoluto, no hay gestos hesitantes, pero sí hay torpeza porque es la primera vez para ambos y al contrario que en las películas, no tienen un talento innato para ello. Se tocan casi tímidamente, con dedos vacilantes y rodillas que se meten en el camino, pero al final es lo que es.

Fracturada Sakura. Completa Sakura. Devoradora Sakura.

—Oye, Sakura...

Se lo dice en voz baja, y ella le sonríe como si ya lo supiera.

.

.

.

.

.

**the end.**


End file.
